


Sm00t

by Dolliplier



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolliplier/pseuds/Dolliplier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Markiplier x Reader Smutshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sm00t

**Author's Note:**

> Impending "Daddy" Kink.

You gave him a spin, showing off the lingerie clinging to your body.  
"Do you like what you see, Daddy?" You smiled, posing cutely before your prey.

Mark was tied to the chair in front of you, biting his lip as he gazed over your body. All he wore was a pair of his tight jeans. He growled faintly as you sauntered closer, clearly not entirely thrilled with his current situation.

You placed your hands on his knees, sliding them up to the inside of his thighs to give them a squeeze, dangerously close to his erection, which was locked painfully in his jeans. You smirked at him, lifting one knee to place on the chair, pressing it against his crotch. He gasped at the contact, struggling in attempts to grind himself against you for some bit of relief. You chuckled deviously.  
"Beg for me.."

Mark growled, the lust in his eyes making them nearly black. He smirked, a chuckle working its way from his throat, "Fuck you." He snarled. It was torture, but God if he didn't love every fucking moment.

You straddled his waist, "Tsk." He may have usually been the dominant one, but he could still be put in his place. You draped your arms lazily around his shoulders, starting a slow, rhythmic grind against him. "You know you can stop this whenever you want, Daddy." He groaned beneath you, a combination of pleasure and pain. "F-fuck you." He breathed, tugging against the binds on his wrists.

You chuckled, pausing to reach behind you and remove the top portion of your skimpy ensemble, tossing it aside. You ran your hands up your sides, fondling your breasts, mewling softly under your own touch. Mark snarled, biting down on his lip as he watched, still slowly rocking his hips beneath you. "P-.." He groaned, tossing his head back, the muscles in his arms and chest flexing as he tried once more to free himself. Another futile attempt. He lifted his head back up to glare at you.

You giggled, "What was that, love?" He shook his head. You sighed, standing up to undress completely. You turned your back to him, bending over farther than necessary to slide the rest of your lingerie down to the floor before tossing it aside as well. You faced him, one hand reaching up to fondle your breasts, the other dipping between your legs. "Mmmm." You sighed, tilting your head to gaze at him, smirking.

Mark tilted his head, groaning softly. His cock twitched painfully in the confines of his jeans. You walked over to him, lowering yourself onto your knees between his legs. You nibbled gently on his bulge through the rough material. He grunted, resisting the urge to buck his hips against you. "F-fuck.." He gasped, his hips twitching. He glared down at you. "P... Please."

"Please what, Daddy?" You smiled, sliding your fingers around the waistline of his jeans, pausing at the button on the front. You tilted your head.

"Please.. Fuck me." He growled.

You smirked, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans before working them down onto the floor. He wasn't wearing boxers, so he was left in nothing but the ribbons around his wrists. You kneeled between his legs, peering up at him. His head was tilted back, and he was biting his lip again as he watched you. You grabbed his hard shaft with one hand, dragging you tongue from the base of his cock to the tip, where a bead of pre-cum had already formed. He inhaled sharply, groaning as you began to swirl your tongue around just the tip.

You pulled away, much to Mark's displeasure, and kissed and nipped up his stomach, across one of his nipples, up his neck, and bit down sharply on his bottom lip. He sighed, shuddering lightly beneath you. "What's wrong, Daddy?" You asked coyly. He shook his head, glaring again.

You trailed a fingertip over the length of his cock. "Upset that you're not in control right now?" You arced an eyebrow at him. He bucked his hips against your touch, and you wrapped your fingers around him. He let out a shaky groan, moving his hips in time with your strokes. You smirked, stopping to run your hands up his lean torso, draping them again around his broad shoulders. You gave him a smirk, and he resumed glaring at you. "I could.. Let you go." He raised an eyebrow, licking his lips. The gears in his head already turned with ideas if he happened to be let loose.

That wicked look in his eyes gave you an ache only he knew how to satisfy. It had been fun, but it was time for the main event. You didn't even ask him to beg for you again before untying the ribbons keeping him in place.

As soon as his arms were free, Mark wrapped them around you, lifting you up as he stood from the chair, slamming your back into the closest wall. He tilted his mouth up to your ear, his stubble scraping against your cheek. "You've been a bad girl." He growled, smirking. His voice sent shivers down your spine. "I'll have to do something about that." He teased your opening with the tip of his member, savoring the sweet sounds you made at the contact. He chuckled, carrying you over to the bed and tossing you down onto it.

Mark crawled over you, still smirking as he trapped you beneath him, not that you were particularly upset by that. He chuckled, planting his lips to your neck and kissing a trail over your collar bone and across your shoulder. He began to grind his hips against you teasingly, drawing a small sigh out of your throat. "Beg for Me." He growled softly.

"Please.." You didn't even try to put up any resistance, "Please teach me a lesson, Daddy." Mark didn't even hesitate. He lifted up from you, flipping you onto your stomach. You got onto your hands and knees, giving your ass a small shake for him. He grabbed one of your arms, twisting it behind your back as he forced your face down onto the mattress, causing your rear to lift even higher. "Ah!" You yelped slightly, the pain in this position was sudden, but not unwelcome. He bit his lip as he looked down at you, rubbing his cock between your legs. You were already wet and eager. You groaned softly, mumbling incoherent pleads into the bed sheets.

Without warning, Mark slammed into you, groaning deeply at the cry you gave out from the sudden penetration. He began to buck his hips into you in a violent rhythm that was the perfect combination of pleasure and pain. One of his hands held your arm behind your back, while the other was firmly gripping the outside of your hip for support.

"M-Mark!" You groaned loudly as he pummeled into you. He growled, picking up his pace a bit. Your bodies already glistened under a thin layer of sweat. With all the teasing prior, it wouldn't be long before you both lost it.

Mark released your arm, pulling out of you long enough to turn you onto your back before slamming back into you. He gripped your waist tightly, biting his lip to keep from panting as he stared down at you beneath him. You whimpered at the sight, his muscles working and undulating in a tempo that made you weak as he rammed into you.

"M-Mark, I--" You gasped, crying out at the orgasm that had came over you more quickly than you'd realized. Your body writhed and shuddered beneath him, riding out the waves of pleasure. You heard him mumble an exhausted, "Oh, fuck." Under his breath as he watched you spiral over the edge underneath him, drawing him closer to his own release. His fingers dug into your hips as he reached his peak, a loud, breathy groan tearing out of him as he released inside of you.

Your lover collapsed on the bed next to you, panting, his skin glimmering under the layer of sweat coating the entirety of his perfect body. You smiled, running your fingers through the disheveled mess that was his dark, feathery hair. He smiled, grabbing you and pulling you up against him, planting kisses wherever his lips happened to fall. You curled up next to Mark, settling in to thoroughly enjoy the moment.  
After all, your obligatory post sex shower could always wait just a while longer.


End file.
